


Day Thirteen:In Public: Allyway FunTime(Zoro/Sanji)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [13]
Category: one peice
Genre: Alley Sex, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, M/M, Public Sex, Top Roronoa Zoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Zoro gets Sanji into a Allyway and ends up having a extremely fun time with him despite Sanji  Not being 100% sure
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946200
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Day Thirteen:In Public: Allyway FunTime(Zoro/Sanji)

**Author's Note:**

> Short little Drabble,but who knows one day I may do a longer peice of them

"A..ah fuck...b...be careful! W..we gonna get caught"

Zoro chuckled deeply,his hot breath,fanning agaisnt Sanji's neck,as he pushed his Cock deeper into Sanji's senestive hole,Sanji was gripping the wall tightly,panting loudly.

In a fucking AlleyWay,Zoro had received he wanted to fuck and he played his cards right to get Sanji like putty,and begging.

"Your fucking tighting around me Baby,Fuck"

Sanji whimpered,as he dragged his nails agaisnt the wall,letting the drool drip from his mouth

"Z..Zoro...F.. fuck,mmm..."

Zoro chuckled deeply pushing deeper into Sanji,gripping his hips tightly,Sanji let out a loud whimper,and wiggled 

"fuck!!Zoro!!"

"Heh,and you said you didn't want to do this"

Snaji glanced Back,Making Zoro get caught on his breathing, Sanji's bright Sapphire eyes were dusted his lust,his Soft cheeks,stained a bright red,his blonde hair messy and slicked back with sweat.

Damn,he looked hot.

Zoro trialed his eyes down his back,his powder blue shirt was untucked, reveling his hips slowly and his black jeans clung to his ankles.

"Heh."

Sanji rolled his eyes,and sputtered harlshy as Zoro thrusted into him Violently.

"F..fuck! Dude!"

Zoro groaned and chuckled.

"Don't fucking Dude me when my cock's Eight inches into your ass"

Sanji groaned,sucking his lip through his teeth.

"A...ahhh....fuck..."

Sanji pushed his hips back,slowly engulfing more into his Hole,wiggling his ass cheeks gently.

"Hehe"

"Don't fucking Hehe me"

Zoro did one last thrust and slowly grunted,gripping his hips tightly as he released into him

"Ahhh,fuck!!"

Sanji whimpered and chuckled.

"I'm that good?"

Zoro rolled his eyes and pulled out

"We'll finish this at home"


End file.
